Earthbound: The Adventure of Okami Amaterasu
by FelineofWriting
Summary: After 100 years of slumber,Okami Amaterasu must banish the evil once more, but she ain't going alone with only Issun around,but a boy with psychic Powers and his friends,an Earthbound/Okami Crossover.
1. Prologue: the legend of Shiranui

_**Trippz French Grissom's All-star crossovers presents**_

_**The popluar games that were only made once in United States and rest that never made it but did in japan (well,there's one that made it to both but was just the beginning)**_

_**EARTHBOUND 1 1/2 :The Adventure of Amaterasu**_

_**I do not own ANY characters in this story,PERIOD!!! Plus this is the half further adventure for Ness and his friends, oh and his dog. So it's not over for them until the wolf howls in the night to bring out the sun, if ya know what I mean hint hint Plus I never finished the game Earthbound yet, but I do know some Characters so shoosh.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Prologue:The Legend of Shiranui**_

Long, long ago... A tiny hamlet known as Kamiki lay nestled in a grove of proud and beautiful cherry blossoms. Each and every tree around the quiet burg was honored as a god. However, the village was not without its dark secrets. To satiate the appetite of Orochi, a fearsome cave-dwelling beast, a young maiden was offered as a sacrifice at the annual festival. With a body like a mountain and 8 heads mounted on necks the size of tree trunks, its blood-red eyes alone were said to curse anyone who gazed into them. No one dared disobey the horrific beast. When the night of the sacrifice drew near... A mysterious white wolf appeared outside the village. This wolf, its coat as brilliant as snow, was dubbed Shiranui. The wolf kept a watchful eye on anyone who ventured outside the village, and made a habit of patrolling the streets at night. People assumed the wolf to be a familiar of Orochi. One villager took it upon himself to face the fearsome Shiranui. The warrior Nagi attempted many times to challenge the wolf. But his attempts were thwarted by Shiranui's swift movements. Before long, the night of the accursed festival had arrived. A white plumed arrow heralded the coming sacrifice. Piercing the sky, the arrow sunk its shaft squarely into the home of Nami, the village's most beautiful maiden. Nagi, harboring a secret love for Nami, was enraged by this sign. Determined to put an end to Orochi once and for all, Nagi traveled to the beast's cave in place of his beloved. The Moon Cave, a place as dark as evil itself, served as Orochi's home. As Nagi stood bravely before the entrance... A beast appeared, eyes glowing crimson upon 8 thrashing necks. Orochi stood tall before him, anxious for another sacrifice. Nagi leapt with incredible grace, swinging his blade valiantly. On and on he sliced, well into the moonless night... but Orochi's hide was like steel. The blade left nary a scratch. At long last, Nagi, his energy spent from the intense battle, dropped to his knees, fatigued and gasping for breath. He knew he was staring death in the face. It was then that the wolf appeared. As if to protect Nagi, it stood its ground before Orochi. In the darkness of the cave, the wolf's coat shone brilliantly. Alas, it was Shiranui, the wolf that dwelled outside the village. Baring its fearsome claws, Shiranui leapt toward Orochi. Orochi reared its terrifying heads, readying its fangs for battle. The two beasts struggled wildly, thrashing in the darkness. Mysterious and terrifying, the spectacle continued. Shiranui summoned gusts of divine wind to counter Orochi's flames. As Orochi closed in on Shiranui, sharpened claws glistening... A gigantic tree suddenly sprouted forth, shielding the wolf. Shiranui fought gallantly to gain the upper hand. However... Orochi, protected by a mystical power, was not easily bested. Shiranui, covered in gashes, majestic coat dyed crimson, stood exhausted before the mighty Orochi. Orochi saw a chance to strike what would be the final blow. But Shiranui refused to give in. With its last ounce of strength, the majestic wolf gazed heavenward and unleashed a mighty howl. Suddenly, the black clouds overhead dissipated. The light from above glinted off Nagi's sword as a beacon of hope. Guided by his sword, Nagi, who had been taking shelter in the shadows, stood proudly to face his adversary. Channeling all his strength into his scarred and battered arms, he leapt ferociously toward Orochi, his sword poised high. The golden sword danced in his hands like a puppet on a string. One by one, Orochi's fearsome heads separated from their owner. Orochi's broken body collapsed in a lake of its own blood. In that instant, the curse that plagued the villagers was lifted. As the battle subsided, the sun shone once again in the sky. Shiranui had succumbed to Orochi's poison and struggled to breathe. Nagi scooped the beast into his arms and returned to Kamiki. When they reached the village, Shiranui was no longer moving. The village elder gently stroked the wolf's head. In response, Shiranui let out a hoarse and pitiful bark... Then closed its eyes and drifted off as if into slumber. Peace had at last returned to Kamiki Village. In honor of Shiranui's heroic exploits, the villagers erected a shrine and placed a statue of the wolf within it. Nagi's sword was christened "Tsukuyomi" and placed inside the Moon Cave. The villagers all looked forward to an age of endless peace... However, this is not the end of the story... There is more to this tale than most people know.

100 years had passed since Nagi and Shiranui's heroic exploits. It happened so quickly that no one in the village even took notice.


	2. Chapter 1:The Evil returns

_**Chapter 1: The evil returns**_

Outside the village and inside the Moon Cave, a blue sword with a moon shape symbol carved on it was planted still on a soft lump of dirt next to the rusty gray bell. Then a shadowy man approaches the sword.

"Is this the legendary sword? Is this tsukuyomi, the sword that banished the dreaded Orochi?" THe man asked to himself as he approaches the sword and struggles to lift it. "...No... it couldn't be. IT's just a legend... Nothing but a fairy tale." Finally the man lifts the sword from it's resting place and soon, 8 shadows with piercing red eyes were staring at the man. The man drops the sword and soon enough, evil powers spews out from the ground and the man makes a run for, but he trips and turns around to come face-to-face with the dragon-like beast head.

"O, he who seeks power..."The beast bellows " He who has broekn my bonds... Speak the words, 'I wish darkness unto the world.' Utter that prayer unto me, and unleashe my power."

The man stares at the beast for five seconds and runs for his life while the beast roars, the man, now outside but not safe, runs out from the cave as the 8-head beast comes out and unleashes evil across the land,the grass was burned and so was the trees,the sun was also blocked out as the evil spread.

Meanwhile,we see the village for a minute and we go to the statue of the wolf.

_A horrible tragedy suddenly swept over the land. However, there was one village that seemed to escape the terrible curse. The tiny settlement of Kamiki Village enjoyed the protection of a sacred tree. It is here that the real story begins. _

then a boulder comes shooting from the sky and towards the statue,but a woman with a pink kimodo blocks the rock as it disappears. She had black hair and her pony tail was a shape of a '?',she also had purple cloud things swirling over her.

(Wood Sprite Sakuya)

"How troublesome,"The woman name Sakuya said "This is just like the ancient prophecy of doom." She then turns to the statue of the wolf "What has transpired to bring such calamity? Even that boy who entered the Cave of Nagi does not know the dangers. We must act quickly! There is no time to lose! My power has diminished over the years I've spent protecting this area. I don't have much time left in this world." She then makes a circle and soon enough, a stone mirror rock appear in Sakuya's hands. "Amaterasu, now is the time. We have never needed your power more. Shine your divine light upon this broken and polluted world. Let your heavenly rays become our hope as you guide us all!" She then throws the mirror stone in the air and it flies right to the statue. The stone turns into a spinning disc with red flames. The statue also turns into a white wolf with red marks on it's sides and head, it's tail tip looked like it was dipped in black paint, it also had brush-like fur on it's shoulders and paws. It let out a small bark and shakes the light dust off her furs.

(Okami Amaterasu)

"Ah!"Sakuya said while looking at the white wolf. "Such divine white light! Such beauty and grace! The only one capable of such a wondrous spectacle is none other than our mother and the origin of all that is, Amaterasu! How delightful to see that the savior whose brave sacrifice sealed away the evil demon so many years ago has not changed one bit. Seeing you emerge after so many years spent as a statue brings happiness to my heart." She sniffles for a second, the Amaterasu lets out a yawn and lays down on the ground.

"...Amaterasu...Gaze above you and take in the condition of the sky." Sakuya points to the sky and the sky was dark with black swirls and flying rocks flying around the two characters,the waves looked really violent and the sky was dark red. "Since your untimely departure from our midst, the world has succumbed to devious and vicious beasts. Even strange monsters who don't come from this land has ravage our peaceful land too for the boy. They have ravaged our fine and bountiful country of Nippon...But never have the circumstances been worse than they are at this very moment. Please use the Your powers and the boy's to banish the darkness and punish those who would do us harm." Then her body felt a little shook from her clothing. "...Hm? Eh? What is this? Has something stolen its way into my robe?" Sakuya couldn't help but laugh. "Ho ho ho...Ooh he he he...AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Then something came out from her clothes and to the ground,it was a glowing ball of green light. "Phew! What on earth? You again?"

The green ball thing rolled once and got up and bounced around angrily, getting Amaterasu's attention and it said "OW ow ow ow ow! Are you nuts? Boy, for a little thing you sure make a big fuss! I was just tryin' to make the conversation a bit more intersting, that's all."

Sakuya glowered at the green ball."Were you napping in my clothes again, bug?"

"BUG?! I told you a thousand times not to call me that! I'm a wandering artist. The name's Issun."

(Wandering Artist Issun)

Issun continued "I'll show you just how great I am and it won't be long till you're bowing before my great brush!" Then Issun gets out a scroll and throws it to Amaterasu's face. Showing a picture of Sakuya. "Well, whaddya thinl? Even cuter than the real thing, no?" Issun jumps onto Amaterasu's nose, and she let's out a growl. "What's with you, furball? You look kinda down in the dumps. Actually...You look kinda familiar...Got it! You look just like the statue of Shiranui!" Amaterasu turns her head to the side and puts Issun in her mouth, but he tasted very bad and spits him out and it made him mad. "WHOA! Whaddya think you're doin'?! Are you crazy? A handsome guy like me should never be covered in wolf slobber! You'll regret messin's with the great Issun!" He pulls out a sword. "Don't make me use my prized sword, Denkomaru against you!" All of a sudden, a loud roar bellowed across the sky.It made Issun jump and cowarded to Amaterasu. "Wh-Wh-What's that growling sound? And why's it so dark, Anyway?"

"O, great god Amaterasu..." Sakuya said, with strange pink light surrounding her. "I've used all the power I have to protect Kamiki Village."Then a tree appears in front of Amaterasu and Issun. "The Village lives on. Their spirits lie encased in my fruit. Cut it free, and the village will be reborn. But before you do, find the boy with the Psychic powers. I trust in you. I know that you will lead us down the right path. Only the boy's and your awesome powers can restore life to the world."

"The tree's returned to normal,huh?" Issun asked." That Sakuya girl sure said some weird stuff, even the part where she said 'The Boy with Psychic Powers',I wonder if it means he's a psycho or something. The villagers' spirits are being kept inside the fruit..." Issun looks up at a giant pink peach."That's the fruit. That girl said that if you cut it down, the village will be restored/ But it's awfully high up there. If you don't use some kind of special power, there's no way you're gonna reach it. This darkness is really gettin' to me, too. A lot can happen while you're taking a nap.

Amaterasu rushes towards the portal of the tree and is now somewhere in another universe for some kind.

"Where are we?" Issun asked, looking around." It got awfully quiet all of a sudden. I don't remember any place like this in the village. Well, we better keep our eyes peeled. You can look around if you like. Boy, you really look so helpless. You sure you're gonna be okay?"Amaterasu crosses a bridge and she sees some pots around,she didn't bother breaking them and goes around the corner. She then stops at a dead end, but looks up and sees a cliff,she does a wall jump and makes it. She sees a chest near of her and she headbutts it and gets a Holy Bone S. She then continues running, but stops when she sees that the bridge was out.

"Looks like the bridge is out." Issun said "This shouldn't be so hard, um..." He looks down at Amaterasu. "Amaterasu, was it? That's kinda long. Mind if I call ya "Ammy"? Listen Ammy...Ever heard of the spirits of the brush?" Amaterasu thinks for a moment."Good brushwork has its own soul, 'least that's what they say. Just watch. It'd take all day to explain...A picture's worth a thousand words, right?" Issun gets out a brush and spreads paint on the bridge and in a blink of an eye, the bridge was fixed."Nice huh? Just a little technique I've mastered called Rejuvenation. It's one of many brush techniques that use divine power. It's a brush god power that can restore broken or missing things. I've practiced really hard just to master this one technique. But there are 13! Each one is a power of one of the 13 brush gods. Originally, all 13 were a single powerful deity. When the deity died, its power was split into 13 separate gods. The gods now dwell within objects all around us, but...God or no god, how could anyone have the power to master all 13!?" Amaterasu keeps running,but she sees a treasure chest again and headbutts it,but instead of an item, she got what seems to be a white baseball bat with a paintbrush tip on it.

"What the world is this?"Issun asked, looking at it."It's a baseball bat, well no use letting this go to waste, let's take it with us Ammy." Amaterasu puts the bat away and keeps running, until they hit a small puddle of water with lights of dust swirling around the water.

(((River of the Heavens)))

"The River of Heavens? They mean the fabled stardust river? But I sure don't see anything like that around here. IT couldn't be that little puddle over there, could it?"Amaterasu runs throught a chinese style gate and runs on top of the hill, but stops when she sees a someone. "Hey furball? Why'd ya stop? Hm?" Issun looked up and sees a young boy with black hair, a red baseball cap, blue and yellow stripe shirt, blue shorts,a light brown backpack, and red shoes. The boy was just looking at the stars, then turns around because he senses visitors. He looked behing his back and sees Amaterasu and Issun standing there with his Charlie Brown style eyes.

"..."

"Um, Hi there kid."

"..."

"Um..."

"..."

"Aren't you going to speak or do I have to get Ammy here to slobber you to death like a stupid brainless dog."(Author's note:He saying the parody name of Odie from the Garfield books)Amaterasu heards it and gobbles Issun up again.She spits him out and Issun turns red."YUCK!!NOT AGAIN AMMY!!Geez you like covering me with wolf spit sometimes huh?"The boy then laugh at the silliness Issun is making."Huh? and what's so funny to you,kid?"

"You." The boy said."You're making yourself so embarassed. The way you're mad is really funny Issun."

"Well thanks I--"Issun stops as the kid guessed his name. "Hey how'd you know my name?"

"Easy, I read your mind."

"Okay wise guy, who's that wolf?"Issun points to Amaterasu.

"Okami Amaterasu."

"...Excuse me while I go talk to my furry friend."Issun jumps on top of Amaterasu and they both took 10 steps away from the boy."Hey Ammy, isn't that the boy Sakuya was talking about? Y'know, the psychic kid? Maybe he's the one, and the bat, most boys use it for something like playing baseball. Maybe if we get this kid to join us, he'll learn something from ya. Whaddya say, are we gonna let him join?" Amaterasu let out a happy bark. "Then it settles it." They go over to the boy and Issun saids."Hey kid. Me and Ammy went over things and-"

"Let me guess, you guys want me to join with you because some girl name Sakuya said that I had psychic powers and you found a bat that proves it right?"

Issun didn't say a word for a minute." Well yeah...so is it a deal?"

"Deal? heck yeah I'll join."

"All right, so what's your name?"

"My name is Ness, and I come from Onett, my hometown in Eagleland."

(Psychic gifted boy Ness)

"I'm glad we finally met, Amaterasu and Issun."

"No sweat kid,oh and by the way,me and furball found a little somethin' for ya." Issun gets out the white bat with a paint brush on the tip. "We happen to find a baseball bat and we thought maybe this was for you."

"For me? Wow thanks you two." Issun offered the White bat to Ness. Ness puts the bat behind his back and turns to the two. "Hey why'd you guys come up here anyway?"

"Not sure for myself, Ness."Then Amaterasu barks at the sky.Issun looks up and so did Ness."Wow! Look at the stars twinkle! I haven't seen such a beautiful nighttime sky in ages."

"It's prettier when you see the Milky Way at the sky." Ness added,then the stars was forming a pattern. HE could have sworn he felt divine power from them.

"Hey Look!"Issun shouted. "Are those stars forming a pattern, or is it just me?"

"It's not just you, I see them forming too, plus I think I feel power coming from them."

"Hmm...There's one missing." Ness looks carefully and he was right, a star WAS missing."...Guess I'll just have to dray the missing star!"

"Wait Issun, what if you can't get it right?"

"Kid, you're looking at the wandering artist here, don't worry. Besides, it ain't going to refuse my filling-the-star technique anyway."

Issun tries to put a missing star in the pattern,but fails. Ness grins "Told ya."

"...Bah...Looks like I'm just not ready to draw missing stars...Sure spent a heck of a lotta time practicing that." Issun mumbles Amaterasu looks up at the sky,it was now her turn. She uses her tails and puts a dot on the sky and soon enough,the stars were in a right pattern.Then a flash of light appeared and soon enough, a white dragon with a scroll that is part of his body comes flying across the sky and floats in front of Amaterasu and Ness.

"Ah...Why, if it isn't Mother Amaterasu."The Dragon said. " I apologize for not contacting you sooner during these long years. Having never forgotten you, I, Yomigami, god of restoration, have eagerly awaited this day when we could meet again. While you were away, the 13 spirits of the brush that you once possessed, including myself, have been scattered across this land of men, and now lie in disarray. I became a constellation and managed to survive until now. The time has come for you to seek out and reunite all the techniques, with the help of the boy and his friends. The boy's and your power is what is needed to restore the dried riverbed of the heavens and renew the flow of stardust."

Then Yomigami turns into two orbs that had a chinses kangi for rejuvenation.One went to Amaterasu and one went to Ness.

End of Chapter 1

_**Well whaddya think? I think Amaterasu and Ness would make a great team.And I'm planning to put another character in there that wasn't in Earthbound but is in a third Mother Earthbound game from Japan.**_


End file.
